Roy's Thoughts
by Nature9000
Summary: On a relaxing day in the park, Roy sits down and thinks about how things are going between him and his lieutenant, Riza.


Roy Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, and guess what, I never did!

A/N: By the way, this ignores the movie perspective, since I and others don't like the way it turned out. Meaning, Roy didn't leave the group. Hope you guys enjoy this.

-ONE MAN'S THOUGHTS-

Roy sat in his office chair, eyeing his paperwork while breathing out a small sigh. It wasn't that he hated paperwork; he just never found it very interesting. In his mind, he had several other things he could have thought about or could have done, rather than bother with work. Of course, what person doesn't think their job is boring. There was only one thing that ever made him come to work, and one thing only.

He lifted his head and glanced around the office, he had finished his paperwork for the first half of his day. Lunch would be starting soon, and he'd have to sign more papers after it was over. He rubbed the back of his head and frowned, it was always like this, there never was anything new that happened. Roy shifted his eyes over to his subordinates. Breda, Falman, and Fuery were once again playing cards over a desk. Roy rolled his eyes and looked over at Havoc, his friend was writing at a fast pace, trying to finish his work.

Roy's eyes then shifted over to Riza, she was gracefully moving her fingers on a typewriter. She was always the most graceful of the workers. The thought of how hardworking she was always made him smile. He leaned back in his chair and glanced at the clock, it was already time to go to lunch. The three lesser subordinates ended their card game and shot out of the room, eager to eat as always. Havoc eyed his paper work intently, as if checking to make sure his work was done well, he hadn't been made a Lieutenant for nothing.

Riza slowly stood up and cast a look toward Roy, it was clear to him that she was wondering if he would stay in his office the entire time. Roy glanced over at Havoc to see him doing the same thing, so he stood up and waved both of them off, telling them they didn't have anything to worry about. Roy shifted his eyes to the side and spotted his journal lying perfectly on the corner of his desk, he grabbed it and walked out of the office. Riza and Havoc both followed closely behind, hoping to see if he had anything he needed them to do.

"Lieutenants, go enjoy your lunch," Roy said while glancing back.

"Yes sir." Havoc and Riza continued walking behind him for a few seconds before hunger pulled Jean away. Riza didn't appear to want to leave, but he repeated his words in the form of an order, and Riza soon left to join her friends at lunch. Roy closed his eyes and sighed as he walked out of the office building, he then continued toward the nearby park, hoping to relax. The park wasn't far; it was only a short, five minute walk from the building.

Upon reaching the park, Roy found a quiet spot and sat down where the bench was. Where he was, nothing could distract him, since it was his own secluded spot near the lake. He shifted his eyes toward the lake and smiled as he watched the ducks swimming around, it was truly a beautiful sight on a beautiful day. With that in mind, he pulled his pen from the spirals of his journal and opened the book up to a blank page. He then placed his pen to the paper and began to write in a new entry.

_March 5__th__ 1917_

_"It seems everyone is still looking for the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Personally, part of me thinks the guy's still alive somewhere, but then again, I think he's dead. Yeah, he's dead. He's about as dead as my left eye."_ Roy stopped writing at that and glanced up, frowning at the memory. He sighed and continued writing. _"That's definitely a sore topic to bring up; it seems there's no way around it. Maybe one day they'll have surgery to fix it._

_A glass eye would be interesting, but then I think I'd scare everyone who came around. I personally like the eye patch; it gives me an even better tough guy appearance. Though, what I hate about it is…I look like Pride. Why do you think I hate wearing hats? Every time I do, my hair is slicked back and these few little bangs are in the middle of my forehead, exactly like Fuhrer Bradley. Do you not _know _how much of a kick Riza and the others get out of that?_" Roy frowned and rubbed his hair nervously, starting to feel a bit self conscious about it. "Damn."

_"Okay, so we haven't had to worry about the homunculi anymore, Elric killed off the last one, I think. What can I say, I'm glad the shrimpy kid got rid of them for us, but that's about it. Damn, the guy needed a haircut. Well, onto other aspects of my life. I seem to not have written in here for the last few days, so let me make up for that. As you know, there's Riza, let me tell you how things are progressing with her._

_I am a bit furious here; I can't seem to talk to her without clamming up. You know how hard that feels? No, you can't know. Nobody can know! I want to ask her on a date, there's nothing holding me back, is there? Of course not! So why haven't I asked her on a date yet? She's getting up there in her twenties, she's going to want to find someone by the time she's thirty, and that someone should be me. I love her; it isn't that hard to see. Hell, even Havoc knows…well, I actually confided that to him._

_My other three subordinates don't know about my feelings for her, and I don't think she does either. I know her feelings for me though; I can see it in her eyes. Whenever she looks at me, it's with a look of love, but there's always a hint of sadness in those eyes. I know what that sadness is, I always have. Well, okay, not always, but for the past few years. I know she's wanted me to ask her out, Havoc actually told me one time, when he overheard her talking to a friend._

_I'm not lazy; I'm just an idiot who doesn't know how to go about asking out the girl I love. She's amazing in every way, and she's been there for me through thick and thin. I would do just about anything for her, just as she would me. She's tough, but yet, sweet and delicate at the same time. She's like an angel in wolves clothing. Let me explain that. She's rough on the outside, and most wouldn't even know that her soul is pure and sweet. She's beautiful in every way, inside and out. That's why…I have to have her. I want her to be mine._

_This begs the tough question of how to ask her on a date, I know she would accept. Then again, she might reject me for taking so damn long. I can't let her reject me, I just can't. I would be shattered. I know another military officer once asked her out, and this nearly killed me! Fortunately, she didn't accept, but I would have had to just be happy for her, no matter how hard on me it would have been. Though it's getting there, one day someone is going to ask her out and she's going to accept, but it has to be me."_

Roy stopped writing and frowned, he didn't know what else to say. Of course writing in his journal never really got anything done, but it did serve as an outlet. He closed his journal and sighed as he slowly stood up; it was about time to return to work. He didn't want to be late, or else Riza wasn't going to be too happy with him. He chuckled lightly and crossed his arms; he always wondered who the superior was. He shrugged and started walking back, stopping only once to see a couple sitting on a picnic basket.

Roy crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side, thinking about how nice a picnic sounded. Of course, it was perfect. He could take Riza out to lunch tomorrow, when they both were off, and then they could spend the majority of the day spending time with each other, then having a picnic in the park. After that was done, they could watch the sunset, and dance beneath the stars. It had to be the perfect date, and it would be all for Riza. Roy smiled and continued walking back to the building.

_"I'm going to do it; I will ask her out the second I get back."_

* * *

Yes, I purposely ended it there. Okay, I said the sequel before, well that will be the second chapter of this. I hope you enjoyed this, leave a review if you did!


End file.
